memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Celsius
The degree Celsius (or simply °C) is a unit of temperature named after Earth astronomer Anders Celsius. The Celsius temperature scale was designed so that the freezing point of water is 0°, and the boiling point is 100° at 1 Earth atm, which results in the zero point of the temperature unit Kelvin (or "absolute zero") being at -273.16 °C. The replicators aboard a Federation starship like the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] are calibrated to the Celsius metric system. (TNG: "The Defector") Comparative list of temperatures The following list contains specific Celsius readings that indicate specific temperatures of a body or a region: * The average surface of the planet Theta 116 VIII was '-291º Celsius', with wind speeds of up to 320 m/s. (TNG: "The Royale") :In reality, -291º Celsius is about twenty degrees below absolute zero (0 Kelvin), which is a theoretical impossibility based on current 21st century physics. * The Argala habitat zone, found on board a Nyrian biosphere vessel, has an ambient temperature of '-20° Celsius'. (VOY: "Displaced") * When the Federation took over Deep Space 9, the station's average temperature was at 32º Celsius, indicating the temperature preference of Cardassians. (DS9: "Emissary") * The morphogenic matrix of a Changeling is most malleable at 17º Celsius. (DS9: "The Begotten") * Initial scans made by the [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]] on Sector 1 of the Genesis Planet, indicated that it was a forested region with a temperature of 22.2° Celsius. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * The internal climate aboard a Borg cube is kept at a constant temperature of 39.1° Celsius. (Star Trek: First Contact) * Initial scans made by the USS Grissom on Sector 2 of the Genesis Planet, indicated that it had a desert terrain, with minimal vegetation and a temperature of 39.4° Celsius. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) * The Zooabud and Tanatuva habitat zones, found on board a Nyrian biosphere vessel, both have an ambient temperature of 46° Celsius. (VOY: "Displaced") * Lambda Paz, a moon of Pentarus III, is classified as barely class M with a desert-like surface, and an average temperature of 55º Celsius. (TNG: "The Host") * The summers in the Rinax marshlands were the hottest in the sector surrounding the Talaxian system. Conditions of these marshlands included temperatures of 50° Celsius, with a 90% humidity, and some of the most vicious lavaflies on Rinax. (VOY: "Macrocosm") * The ore processing section of Terok Nor, while processing dilithium ore, would reach temperatures reaching 55º Celsius. (DS9: "Civil Defense") * Benjamin Sisko prefers his coffee served at 60º Celsius. (DS9: "Call to Arms") * The Federation and Bourget habitat zones, found on board a Nyrian biosphere vessel, both have an ambient temperature of 76° Celsius. (VOY: "Displaced") :This temperature is completely unreasonable for normal Human tolerances. This fact is reinforced by Jake Sisko's statement, when he wondered how the Bajoran laborers on Terok Nor could survive working in conditions reaching 55ºC. * Aunt Adele's cure for the common cold was ginger tea with honey, served at 80° Celsius. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") * The Legarans prefer to inhabit in a pool of thick swirling ooze, which is carefully maintained at the constant of 150° Celsius. (TNG: "Sarek") Category:Measurements Variations in temperature Although not explicitly stated in terms of "degrees of what", the following temperature references are most likely made in Celsius. * While inflicted with the morphogenic virus, the Female Changeling noted that she wanted the temperature in the rooms of the Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime lowered by 15°. She noted that she didn't "share the Cardassians' love of heat;" nor apparently did Weyoun. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") * Once the wind died down, on the planet where Dukat and Sisko were stranded in 2374, Dukat noted that the temperature increased by 20°-- much to the liking of his Cardassian physiology. (DS9: "Waltz") * The surface of the planet Dozaria is about 50° too hot for the Breen, considering their homeworld is a frozen wasteland. (DS9: "Indiscretion") * The temperature at the lunar prison on Meldrar I reached 200°-- in the shade. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") *12 onkians are equivalent to a temperature on the cold side of the Celsius metric system. (TNG: "The Defector") External Links * nl:Celsius